


ALL俏狂欢

by liuwen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 淫纹梗, 赤俏 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liuwen/pseuds/liuwen
Summary: 赤俏，淫纹梗，肉文无逻辑，随意OOC
Relationships: 赤羽信之介/俏如来
Kudos: 13





	ALL俏狂欢

**Author's Note:**

> 赤俏，淫纹梗，肉文无逻辑，随意OOC

九脉峰中，终于摆脱了玄之玄的追捕，赤羽信之介与俏如来虽受伤不轻，亦无性命之虞，各自寻了根石柱靠坐休息。  
“嗯啊！”忽闻俏如来发出一声怪异的呻吟。  
“俏如来，你怎样了？”赤羽担心俏如来隐瞒伤势，连忙起身向他走去。  
“麦过来，赤羽先生！”俏如来的声音中夹杂着一丝颤抖，听起来便不大妙。  
“俏如来？”赤羽心忧他的伤势，怎会止步，循声绕过诸多石柱，未成想竟看到这样的一幕。  
素来整齐的僧袍如今衣衫大敞，露出剧烈起伏的白玉胸膛，俏如来面上的魔纹散发出妖异红光，眼睛也失了光彩，迷离中透着丝魅惑，染血的红唇喘息着，让人只想将其染上另一种艳色，喉结起伏，一滴汗珠顺着光滑的侧颈来到挺立的红樱之上，让人想要将这汗珠细致舔去，绷紧的腰不盈一握，下方即使隔着衣裤，仍能看到欲望高高挺立。  
赤羽为这美景呼吸错乱了一瞬，却仍未失去理智。  
似是血纹魔瘟发作，却又与往常发作的场景有不小的差异，竟像是引动了人的情欲，莫非……想起一种可能，赤羽也不顾会有魔瘟侵蚀的危险，俯身轻抚俏如来侧脸的血纹，如意料中未有魔气侵蚀之感，而俏如来身躯颤动更甚，面颊亦是染上红晕。  
果然，魔世未免欺人太甚！  
“看来之前的情报有误，你脸上的魔纹主要作用并非隔绝他人，散步魔瘟，实际与东瀛的阴阳术中一道相似，乃是淫纹，强制人情动，唯有交合方能阻止魔气溢散……”赤羽的话语一顿，收回抚在侧脸的手，“俏如来，是否需要在下协助？”  
俏如来岂会不知自身状况，只是这魔纹的功效过于难以启齿，远离人群便不会散播魔瘟，每次魔瘟发作时，纵使情欲加深，只要寻得一处僻静之所，默念一夜佛经也可安然度过，未想到会有被人发现的一天，可能是有人在身侧，发作得比往常要剧烈许多，一波波浪潮几乎要淹没理智。  
“赤……赤羽先生，还请麻烦你……嗯啊……稍作避让，俏如来自己会解决。”被发现魔纹真相已是非常羞耻，又如何能让赤羽协助解决，更何况这解决之法唯有……  
观自在菩萨，行深般若波罗蜜多时，照见五蕴皆空，度一切苦厄……  
往常只要默念般若心经便可压制住大半欲望，未成想这次竟毫无作用，俏如来的脑中越发混沌，无力靠坐，只能瘫软在地，身体蜷缩成一团，仍是记得有人在场，不想过于失态，咬紧了下唇没有泄露出一丝呻吟。  
赤羽摇头轻叹一声，跪坐在他身侧：“你的魔纹压抑至今已是极限，感受到有人在侧，自然是疯狂躁动，如何压抑的住？罢了，权当做是本师的强迫。”说罢将人搂至怀中，一手直接握住了俏如来下身挺立许久的欲望。  
饥渴已久的身体终于得到抚慰，俏如来忍不住发出舒适的呻吟声，然而连自渎都不曾有过的他不知接下来该如何，只能无措地抓住赤羽握在他下身的手，身子不住扭动，渴望着更多。  
“赤羽先生……”  
“麦急，我不想伤了你。”美人在怀，赤羽也被蹭出了火，呼吸不由急促了些，欲望也抬起了头。  
悦耳的呻吟声引得人有些急躁，赤羽随即低头封住了这发出诱惑声音的小口，勾缠着无措的小舌一起舞动，唇舌交缠间，多余的津液顺着嘴角滑落，将人小心翼翼地平放在地，一手仍是温柔细致地安抚着下身，一手伸入僧袍中，挑逗起战栗的红樱。  
俏如来已经完全被欲潮淹没，在极致的欢愉中沉沦，不由得挺起身子渴求更多的抚慰。  
“给我……”  
“好好好，都给你。”  
魔纹发作的这般剧烈，单靠前端是无法达到顶峰的，安抚着前端的手沾着溢出的清液，伸向了后方未曾使用过的密所。  
两指非常轻易地便突破了翕合的小口，侵入至柔软的内里，翻涌的欲潮下，甬道早已做好了准备，不仅极易开拓，还自动分泌出了润滑的液体，顺着开拓的手指低落在地，赤羽被指尖感受到的绵软温热引得下身笔直挺立，不过不想伤到俏如来，仍是憋着气继续开拓。  
“进来……赤羽先生……快进来……”温柔的开拓满足不了汹涌的欲潮，俏如来快要被后方的空虚逼得发疯，不由得出声催促。  
“得罪了！”听着这邀请如何还能认得住，赤羽立即抽出扩张的手指，双手握住细韧的腰肢挺身而入，贯穿至最深处。  
“哈啊！”饥渴已久的后穴终于得到满足，极致的浪潮席卷全身，俏如来不由得紧紧搂住赤羽的脖颈，“更多……快……”  
赤羽闻言立即大开大阖地操弄起来，双手挽着俏如来的腿弯，将他的下身打开到最大，一下又一下，变换着角度撞击向最深处。  
“不……啊！”体内的欲望划过某一点时，极致的快乐瞬间席卷全身，俏如来不由得发出一声长吟。  
下身被突然缩紧的甬道箍得难受，赤羽心知这是找对了地方，回回插入时都要重重撵过那一点，感受着包裹自己的甬道不断剧烈痉挛，怀中人无论是手脚抑或后穴，都将自己越缠越紧，几百下的抽插之后，赤羽也到了极限，用尽全力撞击入最深处，宣泄而出。  
终于得到了渴求已久的液体，俏如来终于在无尽的浪潮中得到了解脱，挺立已久却不能发泄的前端终于可以畅快释放。  
当真是从未体验过的极乐。  
赤羽宣泄完毕，缓了一会儿便想抽身而出，结束这场意料之外的情事，没想到裹挟这欲望的后穴竟仍是渴求地不断吮吸着，俏如来也搂紧了他的脖颈，主动索求着他口中的津液。  
被压抑这么久的魔纹岂是那么好解决，俏如来已然化身欲望的傀儡，只知道不断地索取，一次又哪能满足呢。  
罢了，一同沉沦便是。  
九脉峰中的呻吟响彻了整夜，寒夜亦阻挡不了欢愉的热潮，俏如来苏醒时仍是依靠在赤羽的怀中，赤羽的下身仍是在他体内，小腹被射入体内的精液撑得微微凸起，两人身上具满是情欲的痕迹。  
怀中人稍有动作，赤羽便醒了：“可有身体不适？”  
“尚……尚可。”俏如来感受到体内的欲望好似有苏醒的架势，不敢有所动作。  
赤羽揽在他腰际的手摩挲起微凸的小腹：“吾会负责。”  
“俏如来并不需要赤羽先生负责，我希望赤羽先生只会因真情与俏如来在一起。”俏如来双颊泛红，终还是说出了深藏在内心的话语。  
赤羽自然立即便意会了他的情意，原来两人早已互相起了情意，昨夜虽是意外，也不失为推动感情的一大助力。  
“赤羽今后自然伴汝身侧。”  
“魔纹之事今后亦要麻烦赤羽先生了。”  
“分内之事。”


End file.
